


The One The Galaxy Deserves

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kylo discovers something dark in Huxs past he sets about helping him heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One The Galaxy Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it.

If there was one thing Hux understood it was pain, he had dealt with his father his beatings and his other punishments, he had survived being the bastard disappointment and he was all the stronger for it.

Armitage had died under Brendol Huxs polished boot and Hux had been born from the blood and bruises that had been left behind. All the beatings he had suffered had killed Armitage and had left behind the man that would become the youngest General of The First Order ever.

Now aboard his own ship, The Finalizer, he is the man he had bled to become, it would be perfect if it weren't for Kylo fucking Ren. The wannabe Sith Lord was a human wreaking ball, he walks in to a room and destroys it, Hux hates him and the mess he leaves behind.

Hux watches as Ren tears apart a control panel all the while screaming behind that ridiculous fucking mask. He knows better than to make a grab at the masked menace when he's in one of childish moods. When Ren is panting and the control panel well and truly fucked Hux snarls at Kylo to follow him to his office.

Everyone in the halls flees at the sight of Hux all but dragging Kylo Ren along with fury on his face. When they finally get in to the almost barren office with just a desk and a chair in it. Hux spins around and begins to lay in to the man child. Ren needs to know that this is Huxs ship and he will not wreck it anymore. For the most of it Ren stands there and takes it but that soon changes.

Ren shouts insults at him and Hux stands with arms crossed over his chest, glaring up at Ren as he tells him that is he has to destroy something then he should do it to his own fucking stuff. When he gets no reaction from him Hux carries on berating him. "I will not have a man child nerf herder like you fucking up my ship."

He withholds a flinch as Ren wraps a gloved hand around his throat and pushes him against the wall. "You are nothing, you stuck up bastard." The modulated voice dangerously hisses in his face. Hux tries to punch Ren in the ribs but his hands are forced to the wall. For the first time since he was a child, Hux feels scared.

He looks at his own reflection in Rens mask. Hux struggles against the invisible bonds as Ren steps away from him, Hux feels like prey waiting to be devoured; it reminds him of the way his father used to look at him when he had monumentally fucked up.

"Let me go! Now Ren!" He screams loudly as Ren pulls off one of his gloves. Hux watches those pale human fingers emerge from black and inch towards his face. He pulls his head back against the wall with a dull thud. "Ren, stop this madness now!" But those fingers gently grip his jaw.

The hold brags up the memory of his fathers office at the academy, when he had received a less than perfect grade so his father pushed him down to his knees. A rough hand had grabbed his jaw and pried it open his fathers member if forced in his mouth. A hand tangles in his hair, forcing his pleasure from Armitage, a sickness settles in his stomach as his throat is violated.

Ren pulls away from him as if Hux were alight with fire. Hux looks at the man stood before him wondering if he had seen what Hux had done. He notices the way Rens breathing had changed, it had become hard and fast as if he was struggling to get air in to his lungs. Just like that the restraints against Hux are gone, he relaxs for a millisecond and then stands up straighter.

"What the fuck, Ren?" Hux says before the man flees from his office. It takes him a moment to realise that Rens glove is on his desk. He brushes the thoughts of punishment from his mind and sits at his desk before forcing himself to focus on his work. He ignores all thoughts of the wanna be Sith and he picks up his data pad.

\-----

A week passes without an incident from Ren, Hux would normally be overjoyed by this but it is bittersweet. The Sith had avoided meeting after meeting until Hux decides that it needs to stop. He walks to Rens quarters, types in his override code, takes a deep breath, holds his head high and strolls in.

Ren is sat on his floor in a pair of pyjama bottoms and nothing else. There is a thick head of dark hair and the scarred pale skin of Rens back. Hux finds himself tracing them with his eyes. "What do you want?" He asks not even bothering to turn around. "I want to know why you think you can ignore your responsibilities." He crosses his arms.

A meek voice says "I wasn't sure you wanted to see me." Ren stands and turns to face him. "Why would that matter?" Hux can't understand the man, he is so childish. "I would never do what he did to you." Ren states Despite himself Hux finds his eyes lingering on Rens toned body. "But I still hurt you." Hux let's out a snort. "You didn't touch me like that." Now it's Rens turn to cross his arms across that muscled chest. "I wanted to and was going to until I brought up memories, you had long since buried."

Ren had wanted to use his body? The thought of the toned body on top of his makes his head almost spin. "That was barely your fault." Hux japes. "That happened long before I had ever even heard of Snoke, never mind you." The attempt to lighten the mood fails as Ren says "I still hurt you." "For fucks sake." Hux steps closer to the taller man. "You didn't hurt me. Remembering it didn't hurt but what in the fuck were you attempting to do?" Ren looks down at the boots Hux wears. "I was going to kiss you." His voice is soft and full of regret. "I still do."

That stuns Hux to silence. Why would Kylo Ren want to kiss him? He had been used up and spit out and now Ren knows. "Why would you want to kiss me?" He looks in to those lovely brown eyes and can't help but love them. "Why not?" That knocks him back, he can think of so many reasons why no one should touch him what so ever. "I..." Ren steps closer to him, leans down and presses a light kiss to his lips.

Hux almost pulls away but a hand slides over his cheek keeping him there. He relaxs in to it as Ren pulls away and presses his forehead to Huxs. He looks at Rens relaxed, peaceful face and his heart almost hurts. "Ren, you look ready to fall asleep." He says with a hint of a smile on his lips. Arms wrap around him and pull him forward until his chest is on Rens. "We both need to sleep." He says.

"When is the last time you slept more than two hours each night?" Honestly Hux doesn't remember, he had been so busy with the construction of Starkiller Base that everything else had become less important. "Come on." Ren takes Hux by the hand and leads him over to the double bed. Panic rises in his stomach it's almost painful. "Nothing will happen Hux. Just sleep." They sit on the bed and he pulls off Huxs boots.

He then begins to pull off the coat and shirt Hux wears until he is left only in his vest. "Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not him." Ren pulls the covers back and pushes Hux back before climbing in next to him. Ren pulls him back to him until Huxs back is resting on his board chest. "Ren..." Hux begins to protest but a kiss behind the ear shuts it down. "Sleep." And so he does.

\-----

Huxs sleeping arrangements change, he spends most nights in Rens bed, it shocked him when he found that there is comfort to be found in anothers touch, even if that person was Kylo Ren. Touch was never something he had enjoyed as it had always brought pain with it but being in anothers arms had been surprisingly enjoyable.

Kylo never touches Hux anywhere below his waist and for that he will always be happy for. But they do share some secrets kisses behind closed doors, he finds that he enjoys those pouty pink lips. He still finds it odd when his body responds to Rens lips against his, neither of them do anything more than that somewhere deep within Hux he mourns what might have been.

If it weren't for his father perhaps he and Ren would have been able to consider the possibility of being together like that. It matters very little now as the past has been and gone. Laying down beside the aspiring Sith Hux curls up in to Kylos broad chest.

"What were you doing the day you found out about what happened?" Kylo carries on smoothing down his red hair. "I was angry, I was going to fuck you. I knew you felt some arousal for me so I thought you'd be up for it." Hux smiles despite himself. "If you'd asked me then maybe I would have let you."

"Maybe but no one ever accused me of being great at thinking." Hux laughs slight and silently agrees. "You know you've never told me your first name." Ren says as his fingers go through Huxs cropped hair. "That's because I hate it." He replies with a grimace at the memories of the boy that had been killed by Brendol.

He obviously feels the change in the air as he says "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Hux can feel Kylos warm damp breath against his face. "Out of my head." He hisses. "I'd love to stay out of your head but you're extremely loud." "Well shut me up then." Hux says with a grin. "Are you sure?" The redhead nods and barely has enough time to fill his lungs before lips are on his.

To Hux it seems like they kiss forever, he can feel Rens excitement on his thigh. Hux focuses on the kiss that makes him ache with need to touch Ren and be touched in turn. A smile hides behind the kiss Hux can feel it before Kylo Ren pulls back. "Do you want me to touch you?" His voice is thick with lust.

Hux feels confused, conflicted whatever the hell you call it, on one hand he wants Rens hands to wash away the paths other hands have made, but on the other hand those hands had hurt him and perhaps Ren would too if Hux refuses him. "I will never hurt you." Ren says softly. "Out of my head." Hux scolds him.

"I mean it though, not all touch like that is bad." Hux looks at that lopsided face and those deep brown eyes and finds himself wondering what it would feel like to have those eyes looking down from on top of him. "Ok." Hux says ever so quietly. Ren smiles slightly, leans over and begins planting kisses over Huxs bare neck to his shoulder.

Hux likes the feeling, Ren plants a light hand on his hip when it begins to push him from his side on to his back. He allows Ren to move him and continue planting kisses over his torso until Ren takes his nipple between his lips. Hux can't help the gasp that leaves his own lips. It's better than he had expected, blood runs downward to his manhood.

He gasps as one of those enormous hands begins palming him through his clothes. It is a gasp of surprise and arousal so Ren continues to move his hand. He let's out a small whine when Ren pulls his mouth away from his nipple. "It's ok Hux." He says softly in his ear. "Don't panic." Hands begin to pull his pyjama bottoms down and his breathe hitches until those fucking kissable lips are on his again.

One of Rens hands wraps around Huxs swollen member and begins to slowly move. It shocks him of how good it feels, Kylos mouth wanders over his chest as his hand almost works Hux to finish. "Just relax." Ren tells him and Hux can only nod his head as Rens hand his gone and those lips are leaving a trail of kisses down his body.

He groans loudly when that mouth that had been on his mere mimutes ago is now wrapped around his member. He can't help but put his hand in that think almost black hair as Ren moves his head. Hux is close to bursting when the warm wet heat slows down and goes down until Rens nose is buried in the small patch of Huxs hair. He feels Rens throat move as he breathes and that finishes him.

Shame fills him as Ren drinks his leaving down with a smile. Hux pants for breath feeling extremely tired more so than before. Ren pulls his pyjamas back up and then rests his head on Huxs chest. "I never thought..." "Shhh." Ren says with no tiredness in his voice. "Ren you never..." "It doesn't matter, sleep now." Ren says before kissing Huxs chest.

He grabs that dumb thick head and pulls it up to plant his lips back on Rens. He can taste himself on those lips, although it disgusts him he doesn't stop. Ren pulls himself closer to Hux and then pulls away. He runs his fingers through Huxs lovely red hair lulling him to sleep. The last thing he sees is Rens boyish face.

\-----

Kylo doesn't ask more of Hux than allowing those touches that should never be forced. Hux allows Ren to touch him and on a few occastions he even touches Ren in the same way. Hux doesn't really like it but he does it regardless.

He likes Rens face after he comes, it is like all the tension that he holds just drains away quickly as if it were never there to begin with and would not return within the hour. All of the harmony they had found drains away when Hux recieves a message from his father telling him to expect him within the week.

Both men bristle at the news that Brendol fucking Hux will be breathing the same fucking air as them. Ren vows to slaughter the man like the animal he is, Hux just watches the man whose touches make awakened something that he thought had long been smothered. Brendol making an appearance is not surprising to him as the man had always liked to see his only son knocked down a peg or ten.

Hux could, no he would, get through this visit from the man whose hands had brought so much pain to him. Hux had become the man his father had strived to mold him in to, surely his father wouldn't try something. Hux and Ren stands side by side watching his fathers shuttle dock, neither say a word but Hux can feel the eyes of the other officers behind them.

The silence is deafening but Hux doesn't break it, he uses it to reassure himself that Brendol Hux is an old man and he himself is a man grown, it doesn't work. He clenches his fists tightly until he nails dig in to the tender flesh beneath and it only gets worse when his father walks down that ramp.

The first thing he notices is the amount of grey hair that has engulfed the mans head, his eyes aren't as bright as before and Hux swears he has shrunk, or maybe he himself had grown. His father greets him as a fellow officer not as the son he is supposed to be, Hux is glad for that as an officer he knows how to react and what to do but as a son he has no idea.

After the greetings are done Hux sends his father on a tour of The Finalizer as he returns to the safety of his office to complete work that needed to be done. He feels like he can breathe when he get enters his office, all eyes fall from him and he feels alone and he likes it. That is until Kylo Ren walks in. Hux sits at his desk focusing on work as the wannabe Sith Lord strolls in as if it were his office.

"What is it, Ren?" He says not looking up from his data pad. "Your father needs to die." Hux looks up at that black faceless mask, he takes in Rens tense shoulders and his clenched fists. "Why?" He asks as he sees the fury radiating from the man before him. "He keeps thinking of forcing you to your knees again." Hux stares at Kylo with what he hopes is a blank face. "He's going to try to do soon." He stands and walks over to the man in black.

Hux rests his bare hands against the cool metal mask. "I'm not a child anymore and I'm not his. There is no way I am touching that foul man." If the mask weren't there Ren would no doubt enjoy the touch of Huxs hand. "Ren ignore what goes on in that old brain of his. He is nothing to me." He pulls away and walks back behind his desk. "I'm sure you have duties to attend to." With that Ren is gone like a deathly shadow. Unbidden fear twists itself around him, it leaves him gasping as if the air conditioners on The Finalizer weren't producing enough air.

He pulls out a packet of cigerettes and lights one up. He relaxs slightly, not enough to cure him of the fear in his gut but enough that air, and nicotine, gets in to his lungs again. He locks down the fear and begins working on his data pad. He does this until his door opens and his father walks in, Hux can see his father inspecting hin office. "This is what you do when you're supposed to be working? You sit in here smoking." Hux puts his cigerette in a ashtray on his desk.

His voice is cold as he speaks to his father. "I smoke as I work, sir. I only do it occasionally." He looks back down at his data pad. "I should put that out on you, that would teach you not to be this rude." Hux looks up to notice his father is closer than he should be. Hux doesn't move even as his father walks around his desk towards him.

"You have grown insolent in my absence boy." But Hux is no child, he is a man grown and he has achieved things his father never had. He doesn't need his father nor does he want him. He has Ren. "If you don't return to that side of the desk I will have you dragged there." His voice is cold as ice and as sharp as a knife. For the first tine in his father looks at him with something akin to surprise and a little bit of fear.

"So you've grown teeth." His father states with a slight smirk on that normally stoic face. "If I remember correctly you hated it when I used my teeth." His father recoils as if slapped, there is a look of utter disgust on his face. "Did you think you could come in here and rule over me and my ship?" Hux stands up and for the first time he realises that he is looking down at his father. When had that happened? When had Hux grown taller than the man that had forced him to his knees more times than he cared to think about?

The door opens again this time Ren strolls in with amusement in his step. Both Huxes look at him. "I do believe you should do as your son told you." Even from behind the mask the promise of violence is there. Huxs father looks up at him for a moment and then walks back around to other side of the desk. There is an amusing distance between Brendol Hux and Kylo. Hux wants to laugh at the fear in the man that had always struck fear in to his heart.

For the first time in his life he sees what a pathetic man his father is and he wonders how he came from such a monster. "I think your inspection of my ship is over." Hux says as he crosses his arms. His father looks up at him with anger in his eyes and his face red with humiliation. His father snarls "You're no son of mine." at him then disappears past Ren whose gaze is heavy with pent up fury.

The air around him feels lighter without his father in it. Hux takes in a deep breath that fills his chest with gloriously clean air. He sits back in his chair and Kylo runs his hand through Huxs red hair. The impersonal mask is still in place over his boyish face. Hux wants to take it off the Knight and look in to those doe eyes.

Kylos modulated voice wakes him up from his day dream. "I didn't think I'd see you stand up to him like that." It lacks the emotion that Kylos voice is normally dripping with. "I won't see him again." Hux realises aloud. "No. Nor will he see tomorrow." Hux looks up at where those eyes he loves to look at are. "What did you do?" Part of him rejoices at the thought of his father dying.

But then he remembers that the man is his blood, it doesn't matter that he's a bastard nor does it matter that his father has been in him more times than he cared to think about. "Don't think of it." Ren says. Hux believes that it's meant to be soothing but the modulator corrupts it so the words leave a horrible feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Kylo..." He tries to reason as Rens other hand cups his cheek. The leather of the gloves feel nice on his face. "His ship is malfunctioning, it won't get very far." What? He takes Rens gloved hand in his bare one. "I need to stop it." "Why?" Hux finds the qeustion locks him in place. "I... I don't know." Ren kneels down so that he is eye level with Hux.

Even though Kylos horrible mask is blocking Ren from him Hux can't help but find comfort in the presence of the man that holds him at night and wipes the nightmares away. "Think of all those boys in the academy. Think of those ones he took in to his office like he did you. He has done it since you and if allowed he will do it again and again." He is about to agree with him but there is a knock on his office door and in strolls Captain Phasma in her shining chrome armour.

She looks between the two of them that no doubt look like they have been caught doing something inappropriate. "General, Commander. I am sorry to inform you that there has been an accident." Hux knows it's coming, the reality of his fathers mortality. "Your fathers ship exploded and all those on board have died." He stands and finds himself feeling dwarfed. It's not often that he is the shortest person in the room. "Was there any damage to this ship?" "No, sir."

Relief hits him like a blaster bolt to the chest. "Good. Thank you for informing me and keep up the good work." He says with a smile. Unease begins pouring off of the shiny Captain. What he just said goes against everything that The Order teaches them. They are to do their work with no expectations of praise. She looks at Kylo and then leaves the two of them alone.

\-----

Huxs informs the academy of his fathers passing but otherwise he does nothing over the death of the man that haunted his dreams even in death. When Kylo isn't comforting him after a fitful sleep the two of them begin to enjoy eachothers company. It doesn't take long for Snoke to catch on to what his apprentice has been taken in by Hux.

Snoke begins to send Kylo on more and longer missions to separate the to of them. But it doesn't work as one always seeks out the other. Kylo will turn up at Huxs door after his missions and they both find solace in eachothers lips. Hux finds his mood uplifting when the Sith Wannabe is in his presence.

Everything changes when Kylo turns up at Huxs door with a bald grey head in hand and a small smile on his lips. Hux looks at him with horror and shock before pulling him in. "What the fuck did you do?" He hisses and Kylo drops his masters head on the floor.

He pulls off his mask and let's it go and it falls to the floor with a heavy thunk. "He ordered me to kill you and I couldn't." Hux looks in to the unnatural dead eyes of Snoke and wonders how his life could even compare to Snoke in Kylos eyes.

"You stood up to your abuser so I stood up to mine." Hux looks at him and puts his hand on the mole marked cheek. "You did a good thing." He says unconvinced that this actually was a good thing. Who will lead us now? "You." Green eyes look in to brown eyes. "Snoke was only interested in The Order to achieve his own interests with killing Luke Skywalker."

"You were born to rule." Kylo pulls Hux to his chest. "You will lead The First Order to victory." Hux looks up at that odd beautiful face and pushes his lips against those pouty pink kissable lips. Arms wrap around him picking him up and Hux wraps his lags around Rens waist uncaring of how it makes him look.

With incredible ease Kylo carries him to the bed and pulls away those lips Hux loves so much. Hux opens his eyes as Kylo looks down at him with eyes wide with arousal, face flushed red and a unmistakable hardness against Huxs thigh. "Well? Are you going to finally fuck me or just gaze at me like that?" He fills his voice with confidence he doesn't feel.

What if he hurts me? What if I decide I can't and he takes it anyway? But as annoying as Kylo is he has never harmed Hux, has never touched without consent except that first time. "I didn't know you wanted that." Kylo states with pure innocence on his face. How could a man with a face like Rens be the same man that had served as Snokes enforcer?

Hux lifts his hand to Rens face and traces those lips with his thumb. "I want you." He states and Kylo smiles widely then begins placing kisses over Huxs throat. His hands pulling at the casual clothes Hux wears in his quarters. Kylos lips go all over his torso until Hux is painfully hard in his boxers.

Hux can't help the whine that leaves his lips when Kylos lips pull away from his body. His eyes open and he watches Ren strip off the clothes until he too is left in his boxers. "Are you sure?" Ren asks as he slowly climbs over Hux. "Yes you oaf. Come on you idiot." Fingers pull his bowers down and those same fingers wrap around his member and begins to pump slightly.

Hux begins to pant as that hand works him, Kylo kisses his neck. "Kylo... Please." Those lips begin to kiss Hux behind the ears and his body turns to jelly beneath the man. "Are you sure?" He asks again and Hux looks at him like he's an idiot. "We need to find something to use for..." Hux gestures to the bedside table where his hand lotion sits unopened.

Kylo takes it and begins to use his fingers to open him up. Hux gasps at first expecting the searing pain he's used to but there's only a slight burn at the stretch. It fades soon after as Kylo takes his nipple in his mouth and another finger. Hux is a sweaty panting mess as Kylo withdraws his fingers and moves between Huxs thighs.

Slight panic rises at the familiar feeling of a heavy weight on top of him. Kylo does something that his father never did, he moves Huxs arms to his neck and whispers "Tell me what you want." Hux looks at the dark hair and whispers "Fuck me." Kylos slick cock pushes in him. Hux gasps at the stretch his eyes instinctively close. His mind fills with his hands forcing him down but Hux opens his eyes to look in to Rens beautiful ones. "Are you planning on ever moving or not?" He asks with a slight smile.

Ren begins to move slowly as his cock rubs at Huxs prostate. Hux writhes as Ren hits it and Kylo begins to move like that. Hux doesn't last as long as he would like to, he spills his seed all over the both of them. Hux pants as he flushes red with embarrassment. Kylo is apparently encouraged by Huxs climax to increase his speed but not the strength of his thrusts.

Hux moves his hips up to meet Kylos thrusts. Kylo sinks his head in to Huxs neck and sinks deep in to Hux and spills inside of him. Hux kisses Rens head as he thrusts in a few more times. "I love you." Hux says before he can stop himself and he swears that he hears "I know." Hux feels Ren soften inside him and he pulls out of him.

Kylo lays at his side and Hux notes the empty feeling between his legs as cum dribbles out of him. They lie together in silence as Hux turns over and buries his head in to the scarred warm broad chest. Kylos arm wraps around him and begins rubbing his arm softly.

Hux loves being there with Kylo but he knows that they need to move soon so they can begin to manage the change in management. "We can do all the other shit tomorrow just lay with me now." Ren says as Hux begins to move away. "We should move in to bed, we can't sleep on it." So they do, Hux loves the feeling of the sheets on his sensitive skin but he loves the softness of Kylos skin more.

\-----

News soon spreads of Hux being named the Supreme Leader of The First Order. Hux had dreamed of it since he was a small boy but for it to actually happen is overwhelming. Hux had always promised that he would stop the injustices that The Republic had inflicted upon the Galaxy but as of yet all those promises have gone unanswered.

Ren sits down next to him on his bed in their room on The Finalizer. "You're troubled." Ren states. Hux looks at the dark haired man for a moment. "I want an end." He says, his voice is tired. "I want equality for the people on planets like Arkanis. I want something better than what we have and I have no idea how to do that. Fighting the Resistance is doing nothing but hindering all of what I want." Hux lets out a sigh of tiredness.

Kylo wraps his arm around Hux in a comforting way and he kisses red hair. "I built Starkiller Base to rid us of The Republic but now I'm not even sure if that's the right thing to do." "What brought this on?" Kylo asks in to his hair. "Ever since my father died I can't help but qeustion everything that he ever told me."

Kylo rests his head in the crook of Huxs neck. "He told you what he wanted you to believe. We all believe what our parents tell us when we are young and we soon grow out of it but you and all the other officers never did." Hux interlocks their hands. "Is that why you left with Snoke because you grew out of it?"

Kylo nods, his soft hair rubs against the skin of his neck. "Do you regret it?" "Sometimes, then I look at you, I touch you and I kiss you and I regret that we didn't do it sooner." Hux looks at his hand almost being smothered by Rens massive hands. "If I hadn't have left, I never would have been able to touch you or love you."

"Am I worth it?" Kylo pulls away from him for a moment. "What?" His voice is shocked as if Hux is crazy for even considering it. "I'm damaged goods, I've been fucked more times than you have seen battle." "Hux..." Those massive hands take his face. "You gave up your family for Snoke and now you're still giving up your family for me. Am I worth it?"

Kylo kisses him and rests his forehead against Huxs. "You are worth so much more than you realise." Hux feels unease, sadness and a slight bit of disbelief at what Ren said. "People are starving and I am doing nothing. I am sat here not helping anyone but myself. I'm not worth anything if I'm not doing what I need to do." He justifies to Ren.

"Then we do what you need to do." Ren says with a smile. "You're OK with that?" Hux asks him as he looks in to those beautiful brown eyes. Ren runs his fingers through his Red hair "Of course. Now I do believe we have work to do." He gives Hux a charming smile that sends blood towards his groin. "Depends on what kind of work we have to do." He says with a voice full of lust. They smile and kiss passionately


End file.
